1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of ornamental or decorative wreath construction, particularly those fashioned for sale during the Christmas season. More specifically, the invention has reference to a sectional wreath, comprised of initially straight, like sections, which can be assembled in any desired number to fashion wreaths from a selected, varying number of sections, to produce wreaths of correspondingly selected, varying sizes. In a more specific sense the invention encompasses a novel connection or coupling between adjacent sections for facilitating final assembly of the wreath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes sectional wreaths as shown, for example, in Blum U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,685, and Tong U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,647. In the prior art as represented by way of example in the specified patents, male and female connecting means are provided at the opposite ends of the core elements of the initially straight sections, for connecting the sections in end-to-end relationship to produce the completed, annular wreath. However, in some instances the connecting means has not served with desired efficiency in producing a true lock between the connected ends of adjacent core elements, as a result of which the core elements have tended to separate after final assembly of the wreath. And, in other instances expensive wire forms or plastic, molded shapes have been required to effect the connections, also an undesirable feature in that such forms and shapes require low manufacturing tolerances and expensive tooling.